12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Weapon-Guarded Building
The Tiny Weapon-Guarded Building is a minor location in 12 Oz. Mouse, it only appears in the Season 2 finale "Prolegomenon", it is a building that holds the Q109 simulation, it located in the real world (Planet Earth), in a forest in Georgia. Within the forest, on a tiny particle in the cap of a mushroom, it is shown that a four-story, weapon-guarded building is located in it. Once the interior of the building is shown, a purple man and a pink man are seen, both wearing glasses and business suits, conversing over an unconscious Fitz. The Mouse's head is shown to be attached to a giant brown machine, through which he is breathing. The purple man, who speaks in Shark's voice, asks the pink man, who speaks in Rectangular Businessman's voice if he's prepared for the possibility that Fitz may awaken. They mention how they – as Shark and Rectangular Businessman – have been killed. The pink man tells the purple man that "money solves everything." The purple man says "that's great, but the rodent is still alive", referring to a liquid-filled tube in which Skillet floats. A man who speaks in the voice of the Eye is attached to another giant machine, with each of his eyes individually connected to the machine by tubes. The pink man tells the nurse (who speaks in the voice of Green-Sweatered-Woman) to give the mouse 1200 CC's of "steribolium." The nurse says that will kill him, but the pink man insists on her carrying out his orders. The pink man notes to the purple man that "she's there," referring to Archeus. The purple man says that's impossible because "we blew up the whole ship with my cool bombs." The pink man responds, "you can destroy the flesh, but you cannot destroy the faith." The purple man rants that he won't be taken down by religion, while the pink man says his god is his money. "I will not be responsible for an entire nation," the purple man states. "I can't, legally." The pink man says that the power of Archeus is drawing Fitz out. In another room, the nurse draws a gun and talks to a blue man, who speaks in the voice of Peanut Cop, telling him "Archeus lives in the stream." After this, the two of them shoot and kill the purple man. The pink man stops a bullet with his telekinetic powers, but the blue man appears behind him and shoots him in the back of the head. The nurse then turns to the blue man saying, "contact the new angel and tell her to come for us. Tell her it's time." Exterior The building is highly detailed an upwards rectangle-shaped, a roof, three are 8 windows, an entrance, a block, two cannons, & a few minor things on the building. Interior An entrance is completely white & can be seen, it has a square-shaped floor, there is a Door, it has a thing next to the door with buttons that can be used to open the door, a pillar in the wall is seen, the next room presents a large simulation themed room that is fully detailed, full of machines, used for the simulation, there are brown machines connected to Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet & Eye, there is one part that has a shelve, full of bottles & test tubes, next to another shelve full of other supplies. Appearance "Prolegomenon" (Only Appearance) Trivia * This Location is the first real-world location we see in the series. Category:Locations